Markers and Makeup
by Lady-Arrowwood
Summary: Aki puts make-up on Yusei. Fluffy, mushy, friendship fic.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, as I'm sure a majority of my readers could guess.**

**A/N**: This is just a little ficlet set between episodes 115 and 116. For those who aren't crazily obsessed or don't remember the plot of those, those were the episodes where Yusei, Bruno, and Sherry infiltrated the Moment Express Development for information on Yliaster. During the episode, they go undercover, and Yusei has his marker covered up, presumably with make-up.

* * *

><p>Aki set down a large, silver box on the table before Yusei and smiled. "Got it," she said.<p>

Aki opened the latch on the box and pulled out several bottles, tubes, and compacts, few of which Yusei knew the purpose of. "Are all those really necessary?" asked Jack, picking up a plastic pot of something vaguely tan-colored.

"Yes, they are," said Aki, snatching the item away from him. "I have to match his skin tone just right, or someone will notice he's wearing make-up."

"She's going to make you look like a girl, Yusei," said Jack, snickering.

Yusei's eyes narrowed. "Like you have room to talk," said Crow, leaning over the couch Yusei sat on. "Did you see that photo last week? Your make-up artist put _way _too much eyeliner on you."

"Shut-up, Crow," said Jack.

Sherry crossed the room and began sorting through Aki's make-up. "At least you have a nice complexion, Yusei; that helps things," the blonde woman said.

Aki pulled out a black brush and experimentally rubbed its bristles along her hand. "Okay."

"What do you think, Aki? Powder or no?" Sherry asked.

The girls launched into a conversation about pigments of skin, concealer, and blush, the latter of which Yusei really hoped they didn't plan using on him. "Eye shadow is a possibility," said Aki.

The signer opened a plastic pot and brushed the powder inside it experimentally on Yusei's face. "That's too light, Aki," said Sherry. "You can still see his marker."

"Yeah," said Aki, her expression suddenly becoming oddly forlorn. "Sorry, Yusei. Let me try a darker color."

"I'm going to do something worthwhile," Jack said. "This is boring."

Yusei heard the older man walk away. "Me, too," muttered Crow. "See you later, Yusei."

Yusei nodded. "Are you leaving, too, Bruno?" asked Aki. "Really, it doesn't take five people to put make-up on Yusei."

"Point," said Bruno. "Do you mind, Yusei?"

Yusei shook his head, and Bruno looked all too happy to leave. "What about you, Sherry?" asked Aki. "Don't you have something you'd rather do?"

The girls exchanged a look, which Yusei didn't understand. It was odd, like they were exchanging some sort of conversation with their eyes. Girls were strange. Sherry smiled slyly. "Actually, I do. See you later, Aki. Yusei."

The blonde left. "Okay. Let's find you color now, Yusei," said Aki, suddenly sounding very cheerful.

_That was weird, _Yusei thought.

Aki opened another pot, sprinkled a tan-colored powder on it, and brushed it over Yusei's left cheekbone. "Let's try this one," she said. "I think it'll work."

The brush felt gentle as Aki swept it across his skin. Yusei closed his eyes when she began brushing towards his eyes. She paused. "Did it hurt?" she asked.

He opened his eyes. "Hurt?"

"Receiving your marker," replied Aki, gently brushing her finger across his cheek.

"Yeah."

"Does it bother you?" asked Aki. "That it's there?"

"Not so much. I'm not really vain, Aki."

"You look so much younger without it," said Aki, her large eyes gazing at him tenderly.

"Crow says it makes me look tougher."

Aki laughed. "He's right," she said, sorting through her make-up.

The girl pulled out something round and pink, encrusted with rhinestones. "Do you want to look?" Aki asked.

"Sure."

Aki opened the pink compact, letting Yusei look at his reflection. It was odd, seeing his unmarked face. Aki's smile faltered as she closed the compact mirror. "What are you thinking about?" asked Yusei. "You look sad."

"I'm not. I just…well, I used to hate the mark on my arm, but I can hide that. Yours is on your face; you really can't hide it all the time, and even if you do, you can still be scanned and tracked with it. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Sometimes."

"I just…that was really insensitive of me—when me met," said Aki.

"That?" asked Yusei. "I thought tying me up with vines and dropping me from the height of a two story building was insensitive."

Aki chuckled quietly, but Yusei didn't miss the pain behind her expression. He wrinkled his nose slightly. He didn't want to see her sad. Yusei retrieved the cap he was supposed to wear for the infiltration mission and flipped it on his hand, forcing down his hair with some difficulty. "What do you think?" he asked.

Aki laughed. "Yusei, you need to—"

She leaned over and forced more of his hair under the hat. "I can fix my own hair," said Yusei with faux-annoyance.

Aki shook her head, still trying to force his hair under the hat. "This is insane, Yusei."

She leaned back and grinned. "Better," she said.

"Mm."

"Better," she repeated, sighing faintly.

"Are you upset?" asked Yusei.

"No."

"Are you worried we won't come back?" asked Yusei. "We will."

"Yeah," Aki said.

"We will," said Yusei. "I promise, and I always keep my promises."

"Yeah, I know you do."

Yusei smiled. "You're not seriously thinking about putting blush on me, are you?"

Aki grinned and shook her head. "No, I think I'll keep that for myself."


End file.
